


여름감기

by Fuatchi



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuatchi/pseuds/Fuatchi
Summary: 풋사랑이 가끔 터져나오는 재채기처럼 찾아왔다면, 이번에는 열이 펄펄 끓는 몸살감기 같았다. 두 손으로 입을 막는 것 정도로는 숨길 수 없었다.





	여름감기

여름 감기에 걸렸다. 심하지는 않지만, 하루종일 코가 맹맹하고 열이 오르락 내리락 하는 상태가 며칠째 나아질 기미를 보이지 않는다. 그렇다고 이 찌는 듯한 여름이 덥지 않은 것은 아니라, 밤마다 선풍기 바람을 맞으며 이불도 덮지 않고 잠이 들었으니, 인과응보라고 할 수 있겠다.

미열에 기분이 붕 떴다. 그 느낌이 싫지 않았다. 오후 네시에 가까워지는 시간, 작렬하던 태양은 기세가 한풀 꺾이고, 한낮의 더위를 머금은 도시에는 아스팔트가 내뿜은 열 덕에 후끈거리는 공기만 남았다. 거리를 걷고 있자니 땀이 흐르지는 않지만 조금 답답하다. 감기 때문인지, 으슬으슬한 몸을 따듯하게 폭 감싸는 그 포근한 느낌이 썩 나쁘지 않았다. 약하게 열이 오른 머리는 어딘가 고장이 난 듯 했다. 멍하고, 묘하게 기분이 좋았다.

이맘때 청소년들이 으레 그렇듯, 피터는 누가 가르쳐주지 않아도 사회의 암묵적인 룰을 잘 알고 있었다. 똑똑한 머리를 타고난 덕에, 어리다는 핑계로 그것을 이용할 줄도 알았다. 스타크씨가 날 좋아하는건 안될 일이지만 내가 스타크씨를 좋아하는건 괜찮아, 하는 조금은 못된 생각이 그 결과물이었다. 영악한 꼬맹이. 상상 속 스타크씨의 입을 빌어 스스로에게 하는 말이었다. 십대 소년이 십대 소년에게—그래봤자 자기 자신이지만, 틀린 말은 아니므로—쓸만한 단어는 아니었다만, 어쨌든 그랬다.

누가 그랬던가, 십대의 사랑은 머리가 아니라 가슴으로 하는 사랑이라고. 누군지는 몰라도, 올챙이적 생각 못한다는 개구리마냥 제 십대의 기억은 통째로 날려버린 모양이었다. 질문하고, 헤매이고, 묻고 또 묻고, 생각하고 또 생각하고. 짝사랑은 그런 건줄만 알았다. 새로 산 스웨터를 한눈에 알아보고, 마주치면 두근거리고, 문자 한 통에 침대를 구르며 좋아하는. 나쁘진 않았지만 이게 다일까, 하는 생각도 들었다. 기분이 둥둥 뜨다가도, 문득, 좋아하나? 정말로 좋아하나? 뭘 하고싶은걸까?

풋풋하다는 것은 다른 말로 어리고 미성숙하다는 뜻이다. 어쩌면, 모자란다는 뜻이다. 아직은 못 미친다는 뜻. 무엇이 모자란지, 어디에 미치지 못했는지는 풋풋함이란 말 뒤로 숨은 열 다섯 살 피터로서는 알 길이 없었다. 그저 부족하다고 생각했다. 주변에서 숱하게 보아온 짝사랑도 마찬가지였다. 같은 반 여자아이를 몰래 흘긋거리고, 복도에서 마주치면 가슴이 뛴다. 하지만 그 다음은? 멋없는 고백에도 운이 좋아 사귀게 되면, 그 다음은? 애초에 외사랑 이상의 관계가 되고싶은지 조차 모르겠다고 생각했다. 조금 무섭기도 했다. 나는 ‘누구’를 좋아하는 걸까, ‘누구를 좋아하는 기분’을 좋아하는 걸까. 스스로에 대한 의심이 빗발쳤다.

여기, 그런 의심을 싹 날려버린 한 남자가 있다. 불쑥 제 집으로 찾아온 그처럼, 이 사랑도 불쑥 찾아왔다. 커다란 깨달음도 함께였다. 그간의 사랑이 정말로 풋사랑이었다는 깨달음. 반대로 말하면, 이번엔 다르다는 깨달음. 확신. 뭐라고 이름 붙여도 좋았다. 숨이 막힐 만큼 꽉 끌어안아 주었으면 했다. 가끔은 통째로 씹어삼키고 싶었다. 씹어삼켜지고 싶기도 했다. 머리는 뜨겁고 심장은 뛰었다. 이번에는 고민하지 않았다. 답은 정해져 있다. 원해. 머리로 하는 사랑이 아닌건 처음이라고, 피터는 생각했다.

풋사랑이 가끔 터져나오는 재채기처럼 찾아왔다면, 이번에는 열이 펄펄 끓는 몸살감기 같았다. 두 손으로 입을 막는 것 정도로는 숨길 수 없었다. 숨기고 싶지 않은 걸수도 있었다. 감기에 걸리면 나 감기 걸렸어요, 하고 광고하고 다니는 것도 어째 낮부끄럽지만, 막상 누군가가 내가 감기에 걸려 아프다는 사실을 알아봐주었으면 하는 것처럼. 그가 몰랐으면 했다. 동시에 눈치채 주었으면 했다. 나의 미숙하디 미숙한 온 마음이 당신을 향한다는 사실을. 당신의 수트 자락을 붙잡고, 잔기침을 뱉어내듯 사랑을 고백하고 싶다는 것을.

한눈에 반했다고는 말할 수 없었다. 순간이 찾아온건 ‘안녕’이 아니라 ‘잘가’였다. 카메라에 얼굴을 들이민 그의 옆에서. 닿아오는 체온에, 은은한 향수 냄새에, 포옹일까 기대하게 하는 짖궂은 장난에. 부정은 오래가지 않았다. 모른척하기엔 너무 강렬했다. 타오르고 또 타올랐다. 다 타서 이제 재 밖에는 남지 않을 것이라고 생각할 겨를도 없이 또 타올랐다. 부정의 순간은 짧았다. 그러기엔 너무 강렬한 감정이었다. 담아내기조차 벅차서, 와르르 쏟아내고싶은 감정이었다. 정말 좋아하냐고? 물론. 뭘 하고 싶으냐고? 뭐든지. 

담아내기조차 버거운 감정이, 타오르는 한낮의 태양 아래서 저를 더 바짝바짝 마르게 했다. 오아시스를 바라게 했다. 무엇이 오아시스냐고? 스스로에게 묻기도 전에 답이 나왔다. 손짓 한 번. 눈길 한 번. 어쩌면 그보다 더. 더, 조금 더. 더 오래 쳐다보길 원했다. 더 많이 닿기를 바랬다. 갈증을 주체하는 법 같은건 배우지 못했다. 그의 옆에만 서면 목이 타들어가는 것을, 늦여름의 식지 않은 열기 탓으로 돌렸다.

한 번 뿐인 재채기라고 생각했던 것은 감기였다. 그것도 죽어라고 낫지 않는, 때 이른 여름감기.

콜록. 목이 탁 막히는 마른 기침이 났다. 사레라도 들린듯 연거푸 기침을 하는데, 멀리 뒤쪽에서 익숙한 엔진 소리가 난다. 미끄러지듯 다가오는 낮익은 스포츠카의 모습에 피터는 속으로 짤막한 비명을 질렀다. 타이밍도 좋지. 하필 이럴때 만날 것은 뭐란 말인가. 스르르 내려가는 운전석 창문을 슬쩍 모른척했다. 눈이 마주치면, 그냥 거리를 걸으면서도 내내 그의 생각만 한다는걸 들켜버릴것만 같았다. 키드, 하고 부르기까지 몇 초 남지 않은걸 알고 있었지만 조금이라도 더 눈을 돌리고 싶었다. 분명 옆자리에 타라고 하겠지. 집에 데려다준다며. 운이 좋으면 수트 점검을 빌미 삼아 업스테이트로 데려갈지도 모른다. 운이 좋은건가? 그 곁에 있는건 좋았다. 일 초라도 더, 일 센치라도 더 붙어있고 싶은 마음이었다. 하지만 제멋대로 쿵쿵대는 심장을 들킬까 무섭기도 했다. 도망치고 싶었다. 가만히 있으면 조수석으로 쪼르르 달려갈까 두려웠다. 그러면서도 마음 한켠은 주인을 만나 힘껏 꼬리치는 강아지마냥 들뜨는 것만은 어쩔수가 없었다.

예상한 것과 토씨 하나 틀리지 않은 대사가 날아왔다. 이렇게 될줄 알고 있었다며, 제 자신을 못이기는척 조수석 문을 열었다. 시트에 털썩 주저앉자마자 그의 향수 냄새가 코끝에 와 닿았다. 어딜 다녀오는지 몰라도 익숙한 수트 차림이었다. 제가 얼굴을 붉히고 있을까봐 괜시리 고개를 숙여 백팩을 끌어안았다. 학교갔다 오는것 치곤 좀 늦었네. 수트도 안 입었는데. 앞유리 너머에 시선을 고정한 채 토니가 물었다. 학력경시대회 연습이 있었어요, 하고 웅얼대며 답했다. 아까 기침을 잔뜩 한 뒤라 목소리가 갈라지는 것을 들키고 싶지 않았기 때문이다. 차가 신호에 걸리자 토니가 핸들에서 손을 뗐다. 작은 움직임에도 향수 냄새가 조금 더 진하게 끼쳐오는듯 했다. 왠지 열이 오르는 기분이 들어 습관적으로 손바닥으로 이마를 훑어냈다.

"더워?"

많이 안 덥길래 일부러 에어컨 안 켰는데. 땀을 훔쳤다고 생각한 모양이었다. 토니가 에어컨에 손을 뻗었다. 재빨리 대답하며 손사래를 쳤다.

"어, 아니요! 괜찮아요!"  
"괜찮아? 얼굴 빨간데."

진짜 괜찮아요! 고개까지 세차게 끄덕이며 강조했다. 감기에 걸렸다고 티내는 건 왠지 어리광 부리는것 같아서 싫었고, 저를 위해 켜준 에어컨을 오분만에 꺼달라고 말할 용기도 없었다.

"잠깐만, 너 열 있는것 같다?"

예리하기는. 화들짝 놀라 네? 하고 되물었다. 그러고보니 코맹맹이 소리 하네. 뭐라 할 새도 없이 토니가 손을 뻗었다. 저보다 조금 마디가 굵은 손이 이마 위에 올랐다. 체온 때문인지 조금 차갑다 싶었던 손바닥은 금방 열이 옮아 미지근해졌다. 그 감촉 아래에서 어쩔 줄 모르고 어색하게 굳을 수 밖에 없었다. 별 것 아닌데. 그냥 열 재보는 건데. 고작 이마에 손이 닿았을 뿐인데, 정신이 하나도 없었다. 그 와중에도 좀전까지 무더위 속에서 한참을 걸어다닌 것이 떠올라, 기어들어가는 목소리로 말했다.

"저 땀 흘렸는데..."  
"지금 그게 중요하냐. 감기야?"

눈동자를 도르륵 굴리다 네, 하고 답했다. 환자의 자진 납세로 진단을 마친 의사는 손을 뗐다. 분명 이미 온몸이 따끈했는데, 이상하게 토니의 손바닥이 닿았다 떨어진 자리에 유독 홧홧하게 열이 올랐다.

"이 여름에? 이렇게 더운데?"  
"네..."

토니가 반쯤 한심하고, 반쯤 측은해하는 듯한 눈빛으로 지그시 쳐다보았다. 그 눈빛에마저 주체할 수 없이 뛰는 가슴이 야속했다.

"개도 안걸린다는..."  
“그 여름 감기에 제가 걸렸죠. 개보다 못해서 죄송하네요!"

부루퉁하게 답했다. 뾰족 나온 입술에 토니가 피식 웃었다. 별안간 도로 표정을 굳히더니 근데 너는, 하고 입을 뗀다.

"감기 걸렸다는 녀석이 나한테 말 한마디 없이 평소처럼 이곳저곳 쏘다녔다?"  
"심한 것도 아닌데요, 뭐..."

토니가 다시 손을 뻗었다. 저도 모르게 눈을 질끈 감을 뻔 했다. 꼴깍, 마른침을 삼키는 소리가 들렸을까, 하는 불안함에 그 손을 피할 정신도 없었다. 체온에 비해 차가운 손등이 볼과 목덜미에 차례로 닿았다 떨어졌다. 분명 감촉은 시원한데, 불길이 이는 것만 같았다. 분위기 읽을 줄 모르는 심장은 이제 손 밖을 벗어나 어찌할 수가 없었다. 들리지 않기를 바랐다. 제법 진지하게 저를 걱정하는 그의 귓가에, 급해만 가는 이 고동이 닿지 않기를. 동시에, 그에게 들렸으면 했다. 차라리 다 들켜버려서, 두방망이질하는 제 가슴에 놀라, 이 손을 떼어주기를. 피부를 타고 흐르는 맥박을 못본체 하기를. 꽁꽁 숨겨온 것은 평생 보이지 않게 하고 싶기도 했고, 동시에 확 들켜버렸으면 싶기도 했다. 머리가 핑핑 도는 것이 이 양면적인 감정 때문인지, 목덜미를 이리저리 짚어오는 손 때문인지 구분할 수가 없다.

"심하지 않기는. 너 열 엄청 나."  
"그게...!"  
"그게?"

누구 때문인데요. 뒷말은 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 아까는 이렇게 안 심했단 말이예요. 입 밖에 내지 못할 원망을 곱씹는데 손등이 얼굴 앞으로 다가왔다. 입 좀 다물어봐, 하는 목소리에 손길이 향하는 곳이 제 입술이란 것을 급히 깨달았다. 더 빨개질 곳도 없는 얼굴에 피가 잔뜩 쏠리는 기분이 들었다. 열을 재는데 적합한 곳이라는 건 안다. 어릴 때부터 감기를 앓을 적마다 메이 숙모가 짚었던 것도 기억이 난다. 그래도 이건, 그거랑은 명백히 다르다.

"스, 스타크씨!"

당황한 나머지 토니의 손을 붙잡을 생각은 못하고, 손으로 황급히 입을 막았다. 이건 또 무슨 짓이지, 하는 토니의 얼굴에 그제야 정신이 들었다. 살그머니 입에서 손을 떼고 토니의 눈치를 보았다.

"그, 저 진짜 괜찮아요! 진짜로! 멀쩡해요!"

토니는 어쩐지 의심스러운 눈빛으로 지그시 노려봤다. 애써 어색한 웃음을 지어보였다. 할 수 있는한 최대한 밝게. 잘못한 것을 숨기는 어린아이같은 표정이란건 알지만, 방법이 없었다. 타고나기를 거짓말을 끔찍하게 못하는 사람이었다.

"이상하다."

이상해? 뭐가 이상해? 머릿속에 복잡해졌다. 뭐라 묻지도 못하고 금붕어마냥 뻐끔거렸다. 토니가 몸을 숙여 다가왔다. 어, 하는 사이에 벌써 이만치 가까워져있다. 조금만 더 다가오면, 제가 요만큼이라도 고개를 앞으로 빼면, 이마라도 닿을 것 같은 거리가 되었다. 자기 자신이 커다란 풍선이 된 듯한 착각에 빠졌다. 토니가 다가올수록 터질것처럼 부풀어오르는 풍선.

"바보는 감기 안 걸린다는데."

푸쉬식- 상상 속의 풍선 피터 파커에게서 바람 빠지는 소리가 요란하게 났다. 그럼 그렇지. 긴장이 탁 풀리는 기분에 허탈한 표정을 짓고 있는데, 토니가 운전석 캐비넷을 한참 뒤적이더니 무언가를 휙 던졌다. 손바닥에 떨어진 납작한 종이상자 겉면에서 파랗고 두꺼운 글씨로 쓰인 ‘두통,’ ‘기침,’ ‘콧물’ 등을 읽어낼 수 있었다.

"차에 감기약을 가지고 다니세요?"  
"내 거 아냐. 해피가 감기에 자주 걸려서.”

동그랗게 반원 모양으로 점선이 난 부분에 조심스럽게 엄지를 눌러 상자를 뜯어보았다. 흰 알약 열 개가 줄 맞춰서는 얇은 플라스틱 껍질 속에 나란히 누워 있다. 도로 집어넣고 상자를 매만졌다. 스타크씨가 날 챙겨줬어. 스타크씨가, 나를. 

"스타크씨도 감기 걸리면 약 먹는 거예요?"  
“내 거 아니라니ㄲ… 너 대체 날 뭐라고 생각하는 거야? 더미 시켜서 수술이라도 받을까?"  
"워, 감기에 목숨 걸 일 있어요?”

농담이 마음에 들었는지 토니가 키득거렸다. 제법 흔치 않은 일이라 마냥 따라 웃을 수가 없었다. 대신 제가 좋아하는 팔자주름이 깊게 패이도록 웃는 토니의 얼굴을 바쁘게 흘긋거렸다. 토니가 저를 바라보는 시선을 의식했는지 눈을 맞췄다. 가끔, 그와 이렇게 정면으로 눈을 마주할 때면, 제 이상형이 뭐였는지 잊어버리곤 했다. 과장이 아니라, 그 웃음이나 눈빛은 정말이지 ‘피터 파커의 이상형 리스트’에 있는 모든 항목에 커다란 가위표를 치고, 그 위에 두꺼운 매직으로 ‘토니 스타크’라고 적어넣어야 할 것만 같은 그런 종류의 것들이었다.

“너 얼굴 진짜 빨갛다.”

Shit. 토니 스타크의 완벽한 얼굴에 집중하느라 제 얼굴이 달아오르는 줄도 몰랐다. 한번 부끄럽다고 생각하면 더욱더 새빨갛게 달아오르는 것은 어쩔 수가 없었다. 시선을 다른데 두려고 노력하며 가까스로 답했다.

“그, 감기 때문에 그래요.”  
“별로 안 심하다며.”  
“…이제 심해졌어요.”

다행인지 뭔지, 토니는 픽 웃고 말았다. 이럴때면 문득 궁금해진다. 스타크씨는 다 알고 있을까? 항상 저를 꿰뚫어보는 사람이니 그럴수도 있다. 어쩌면 알고도 모른척 하는 걸지도 모른다. 그가 늘 부르는 대로 ‘꼬맹이’가 애쓰는게 재밌어서 눈감아주는 건지도 모른다. 모르고 있는 것과 다 아는 것, 어느 쪽이 나은건지, 이젠 모르겠다는 생각이 들었다. 그가 이 외사랑에 기꺼이 장단을 맞춰 주겠다면 이쪽으로서는 고마운 일이었다. 하지만 그 다음엔? 천하의 토니 스타크는 언제까지 나를 봐주는 걸까? 한 달? 일 년? 어쩌면 졸업할 때까지? 그리고 나면, ‘이제 너도 성인이니 각자 제 갈길 가자’ 하고 선을 그을 것이란 말인가? 생각이 꼬리에 꼬리를 물었다. 방금 전까지만 해도 하늘을 찌를듯 기분이 좋더니, 금세 울적해졌다.

“저 이제 가볼게요. 약 주셔서 감사합니다.”

부러 시무룩한 말투를 숨기지 않고 말했는데, 그래, 하고 돌아온 짤막한 대답이 야속했다. 토니에게 받은 약을 주머니에 밀어넣고는 차를 나섰다. 왠지 지는 기분이 들어 평소처럼 토니가 시야에서 사라질 때 까지 기다리는 대신 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 발걸음을 떼는데, 차창이 내려가는 소리가 들렸다. 토니가 뒤통수에 대고 소리쳤다.

“얼른 나아라! 약 꼭 챙겨먹고.”

별 것도 아닌 말 한마디에 금방 또 뛰는 가슴이 원망스럽다. 얼굴이 또 달아오르는게 들키기 싫어 애먼 곳을 바라보며 네, 하고 답한다. 토니를 향해 뒤를 돌아본 것도, 꼿꼿하게 앞을 바라보는 것도 아닌 그 사이 어딘가에 멈춰선 시선이 꼭 제 마음을 닮았다. 어쩌면 오늘의 날씨와도 닮았고, 도무지 나을 기미가 보이지 않는 여름 감기와도 닮았다. 기어들어가는 목소리와 거의 동시에 스포츠카의 엔진 소리가 들린다. 토니 스타크는 이미 가고 없는데도 마구 달리기 시작한 심장은 멈출 생각을 않는다. 심장 박동이 빨라질수록 머리가 답답하다. 생각보다 지독한 감기에 걸린 듯 하다.


End file.
